Subete o Kaemashita
by Uzumaki.Phenex
Summary: Dengan kemampuan Absurd yang dia dapatkan, pemuda itu menyusun banyak rencana untuk memulai aksi balas dendamnya!/BadSummary/GodLike-Naru/OOC/
1. Chapter 1

**Subete o Kaemashita**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto – (Masashi Kishimoto), dan Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Harem, Isekai, Ecchi, Lime and Lemon (maybe)

Rated : M+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s)

Pairing : Naruto x [ Valerie Tepes + ... ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prolog**_

Aku adalah target penindasan di kelasku. Kalau harus kukatakan alasannya, akan ada terlalu banyak untuk dihitung. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

 _Alasan pertama : Wajahku jelek. Badanku gendut._

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu mengenai wajahku? Apa yang bisa kulakuan mengenai badanku? Keluhanku pun diabaikan.

 _Alasan kedua : Karena aku orang yang membosankan. Karena aku menyukai game percintaan_

Itu hanyalah sekedar hobi pribadiku. Orang lain tak berhak mengatakan apapun mengenai hobiku! Keluhanku pun ditolak.

 _Alasan ketiga : Karena aku tak pandai belajar maupun berolahraga, karena aku seorang pendiam kurang ajar yang tak bisa mendapatkan teman._

Itu semua karena kalian lah aku sama sekali tak bisa mendapatkan teman. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk belajar dan berolahraga. Memangnya apa yang kalian tahu?

Keluhanku pun diinjak-injak.

Teman-teman sekelasku dan murid-murid seangkatanku semuanya merendahkanku seakan mereka melihat setumpukan sampah, memperlakukanku layaknya sampah dan mencaci makiku.

Aku akan dipukuli layaknya _sandbag_ dan dipaksa membersihkan kekacauan dengan kain usang setiap harinya.

Dan sekarang—

sekarang, aku digunakan sebagai umpan _**Monster**_ .

"Ah—"

Walau berusaha mendorong tubuhku untuk melawan, aku dilemparkan ke bawah.

Di bawahku ada berbagai macam monster yang sedang berkumpul.

Ada yang berbentuk _**Serigala**_.

Ada yang berbentuk _**Kalajengking**_.

Ada yang berbentuk _**Semut Raksaksa**_.

Mereka semua sedang menunggu untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanannya, yakni aku. Aku bahkan memukul lantai sebelum aku bisa berteriak.

Tubuhku yang mati rasa pun tak bisa bergerak.

Para monster itu mendatangiku dari segala arah. Aku merasakan jemariku yang digigit dan dikunyah. Aku mersakan kakiku yang dirobek sepotong demi sepotong.

.

Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit...!

.

"-" Aku berteriak tanpa bersuara.

Kenapa mereka tak langsung memakan kepalaku saja? Setidaknya, aku akan langsung mati saat itu juga.

Aku ingin dibebaskan dari penderitaan ini sesecepat mungkin.

Perlahan, penglihatanku mulai kabur. Apa aku kehabisan darah?

Kelihatannya sarafku putus, rasa sakit yang menyakitkan sebelumnya pun telah sepenuhnya hilang.

Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara kunyahan.

Aku tak bisa melihat teman sekelasku.

Hanya gelap gulita.

Para monster itu gusar walaupun mereka sedang memakanku, kurasa tangganya pun sudah ditutup sehingga mereka takkan bisa mengikutinya.

Tidak, mungkin saja mataku sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik lagi.

Mari coba pikirkan hal lain sebelum aku mati.

Sesuatu yang lebih bagus... tidak, tak ada hal bagus apapun. Setiap harinya, tak ada hal lain selain penghinaan demi penghinaan.

Itu tak pernah berubah, 'kan?

Rasa sakit, luka, sekarat.

.

 **"** _ **Crunchh**_ **"**

.

Ahhh Akhirnya kepalaku digigit.

Setelah merasakan perasaan itu, kesadaranku pun hilang.

.

.

.

 _ **~Prolog End~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Subete o Kaemashita**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto – (Masashi Kishimoto), dan Highschool DxD (Ichiei Ishibumi)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Harem, Isekai, Ecchi, Lime and Lemon (maybe)

Rated : M+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s)

Pairing : Naruto x [ Valerie Tepes + ... ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01 – _Reinkarnasi_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Naruto POV -**_

... Geh ... di mana aku ...?

Aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku.

Ingatan mengenai apa yang sudah terjadi pun mulai mengalir melalui pikiranku.

Si Brengsek Uchiha itu sudah menipuku. Dijadikan umpan oleh teman sekelasku. Dibunuh oleh _**Demon**_ .

Sungguh kehidupan yang kejam...

Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Aku akhirnya bisa lolos dari mereka...

Kalau kita bertemu lagi, apapun yang terjadi akan kubunuh mereka.

Aku akan menyiska mereka sebelum membunuhnya. Aku akan menyiksa mereka hingga sekarat. Aku akan mematahkan jari mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku, aku akan memotong kaki mereka, aku akan menghancurkan tengkorak mereka.

Seharusnya itu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

... selain itu...

Saat ini... aku sadar? Apa itu artinya aku bereinkarnasi ke kehidupanku selanjutnya!?

Hanya itulah satu-satunya penjelasan!

Aku tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain!

Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan kemampuan yang _'Imba'_ dan membuat Harem !

Kalaupun aku tak mendapatkannya, setidaknya biarkanlah aku menikahi seseorang dan menjalani hidup yang bahagia!

Nah, ayo pergi.

Ayo bereinkarnasi!

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Naruto POV END-**_

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka mata, dirinya terkejut, tak menyangka akan bisa membuka matanya kembali. Walau bukan hanya itu saja alasannya.

Salah satunya Itu karena dirinya berada di _**Impel Down**_ , Dungeon yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kematiannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Tepat saat dia berpikir dirinya sudah mati, ternyata masih hidup.

" Tidak, tidak, tidak! ... Apa sih yang terjadi..." ujar bingung Naruto. Saking mengejutkannya membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan memastikan situasinya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan "Pheeeeew..."

" _... Yosssh, ayo pastikan kalau aku masih berada di Rostalgia atau berada di dunia lainnya._ " Gumam kembali Naruto dalam hati

Untungnya, Naruto tau punya cara yang mudah untuk memastikannya, lalu Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata— " _**Open**_ "

Dan jawabannya pun muncul di hadapan wajahnya.

.

.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Job :** Hero Lv.2_

 _ **Stamina :** 1300_

 _ **Mana :** 2520_

 _ **Strength :** 3400_

 _ **Resistance :** 2600_

 _ **Dexterity :** 1400_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special Abilities :**_

 **· [Heart of Steel]** _Nilai resistance jadi dua kali lipat selama pertarungan. Menangkal racun, lumpuh, hipnosis, kerusakan mental 1/3 dari waktunya ._

 **· [Indomitable Mentality]** _Manna takkan berada di bawah 100 ._

 **· [Light King]** _Mampu membuat kontrak dengan makhluk yang sudah mati, menghidupkannya kembali dan mematuhi perintahmu_

.

.

 _ **Unique Abilities :**_

 **· [Revenge of the Immortality]** _Tak peduli berapa kali pun kau mati, menghimpun kekuatan dari jurang kematian dan bangkit kembali._

· _Saat ini : 5 kali mati_

.

.

.

.

"... E-ehh!?... Ini pasti bercanda, tidak mungkin bukan.." Naruto menggosok matanya. Dirinya terkejut dan tidak menyangka apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya. dirinya menutup statusnya dan membukanya lagi. Nilai yang ditunjukkan pun tetap sama dan tak ada yang berubah.

"Apa-apaan dengan semua nilai bodoh ini!"

Semua nilainya berkisaran 4 digit.

Bahkan si Uchiha saja belum sampai lebih dari 500, tapi dirinya berhasil melewati 1000.

"Apa-apaan dengan kemampuan absurd ini...?"

Dan jika kalau penjelasannya itu memang benar adanya, berarti Naruto tak bisa mati. Level-nya tidak naik, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau pemuda pirang itu menganggap ini mendapatkan status yang _Imba_

"Daripada itu, aku sudah mati lima kali... Y—Yah, Aku tak peduli dengan dengan status _Absurd_ ini. Yang paling penting saat ini, aku masih hidup. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Selain itu, Naruto juga mempunyai beberapa kemampuan spesial baru, dan semuanya itu sangatlah kuat.

Terutama, _**Indomitable Mentality**_ dan _**Light King**_ .

Mana-nya takkan berada di bawah 100. Naruto bisa menggunakan sihir sesukanya.

" _Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa kujadikan budak, fufufu?"_

Setelah Naruto bergumam dalam hati, dia tak mengetahui apapun lagi karena tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut, dan mungkin dirinya akan tahu saat dia menggunakannya.

"Selain status-ku, kurasa aku masih berada di kota **Dressrosa**...?"

Naruto mati dan hidup kembali selama lima kali. Itu berarti mungkin dirinya dihidupkan kembali, dimakan, dan dihidupkan lagi... terus seperti itu sampai lima kali.

Selama dirinya mempunyai _**Revenge of the Immortality**_ , Naruto takkan benar-benar bisa mati.

"Hmm? Kalau begitu, apa artinya status-ku itu nyata?, Aku harus mencobanya karena pengalaman itu penting. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak lagi berada di Kyoto, tempat sebenarnya aku berasal. Ini adalah **Dressrosa** , dimana aku dipanggil ke dunia lain".

Selanjutnya adalah untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi

Ketika Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Lantai di sekitarnya tak berwarna cokelat tapi diselimuti dengan warna merah. Cairan warna merah.

Saat dia mencoba menyentuhnya, pemuda pirang itu mendengar semacam percikan air.

Tidak.. Itu bukanlah air.

Itu adalah darah.

"... kayaknya ini darahku, ya… Ada sangat banyak sekali darahnya. Aku mati lima kali, jadi... yah.. Tapi serius, aku beneran masih hidup?"

Naruto meraba seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan menggulung bajunya untuk langsung melihat bagian kulit badannya dengan saksama. Untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada luka goresan pada dirinya.

"... kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ujar bingung Naruto. dia berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Tujuan pertama Naruto adalah harus bisa keluar dari dungeon ini. dia menggunakan tangga untuk naik ke lantai sebelumnya, tapi tak bisa menggunakannya karena tangganya terhalangi oleh sihir tipe Tanah.

Sedangkan senjata yang dirinya punya adalah sebuah Pedang Logam biasa. Apalagi, setengah bagian bawah pedangnya sudah patah.

Beberapa perlengkapan yang di miliki Naruto tepat sebelum dirinya mati seperti jubah masihlah bagus, jadi kurasa ini sedikit… memprihatinkan?

"Hahhhh.. Kayaknya aku akan kembali tanpa senjata?"

Naruto tak merasa aman, jika dirinya tidak melakukan apapun dia hanya akan mati kelaparan karena kekurangan makanan.

Naruto tak menginginkan itu. dia tak ingin cuman tinggal di sini saja. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi bertahan hidup.

"Kali ini, aku akan melawan. Aku akan melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Lalu aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada mereka. Akan kubunuh mereka semua. Akan kubalas mereka yang membunuhku dan semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan terhadapku." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh ambisi

Sekarang dia sudah memutuskannya, maka mau tidak mau Naruto harus melakukannya sampai selesai.

"Sepertinya aku harus fokus untuk meningkatkan level dan status-ku dulu, ... Tak peduli berapa banyak status-ku meningkat, ada 29 pahlawan di pihak mereka."

Pemuda pirang itu tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan banyak orang sendirian. Bahkan ia tak tahu sihir. Biarpun sudah jadi kuat, menghajar mereka semua kedengarannya bukan ide yang bagus.

"Nah, kurasa aku harus mencari jalan keluar"

Setelah mengemas dan membawa kembali tas yang ditelantarkan, Naruto berjalan sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian menit Akhirnya Naruto sampai di sebuah bangunan besar dengan pintu terbuka. "Wow..." ujar takjub Naruto

Ada darah hijau dan merah di seluruh ruangan. Darah hijau itu berasal dari Demon , sementara darah merah dari si brengsek Uchiha dan yang lainnya.

"sepertinya tak ada apapun di sini,... hmm?"

Saat Naruto melihat ke seluruh ruangan, dirinya menemukan mayat di sudut sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Juga Serigala berwarna merah yang memakannya.

Pemandangan yang sangat aneh itu membuat Naruto secara tak sadar mengatakan sesuatu. "Geh—"

"Grrr!"

Serigala pun langsung berlari mendekati Naruto, menutup jarak di antara mereka layaknya badai angin—dan melompat.

Dan secara reflex Naruto meninju serigala yang melompat lurus ke arahnya layaknya sebuah peluru, dia mendengar suara tinjunya sendiri menyerang tulang serigala tersebut.

Kepala serigala pun hancur .

"A—apa... apa aku membunuhnya?"

Tangan Naruto menembus kepalanya sampai ke lehernya Serigala itu pun berkedut, dan terjatuh dengan lemah.

Sudah mati. Hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"... Haha... hahaha! Mantap! Mantap sekali!" Menyadari hebatnya perbuatannya tersebut, dia pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa.

Naruto membunuh demon mengerikan yang ditakuti para pahlawan sialan itu. Hanya oleh Naruto sendiri. Hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti itu, tak mungkin dia bisa menahan diri.

"Hmph!"

Menarik keluar lengannya yang menembus kepala serigala tersebut, lalu melemparkan mayatnya ke sembarang arah. Naruto berjalan ke depan tubuh lainnya yang sedang dimakan tadi.

"Gadis ini..." gumam Naruto singkat, sembari mengingat-ingat kalau dirinya pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat

Rambut pirang yang panjang hingga pinggangnya. Payudara besar yang tak setimpal dengan setengah tubuhnya yang termakan.

Tak salah lagi. Hanya ada satu orang yang dia kenal yang cocok dengan rupanya ini.

Orang mati di hadapannya ini adalah Valerie Tepest. Orang populer yang layaknya maskot bagi kelas Naruto.

"... Fufufu .. yah, dia akan berguna, Di penjelasannya bilang makhluk yang sudah mati, 'kan...?" Naruto mengingat kembali apa yang tertulis dalam statusnya . "Mari jadikan ini sebagai percobaan. Pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik"

Naruto mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan spesialnya, _**Light King**_ , dengan Valerie Tepest sebagai targetnya. Saat melakukannya, mantra-nya mengalir langsung ke dalam pikiran Naruto.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku akan memberimu kehidupan baru,_

 _kehidupan kedua._

 _Buatlah perjanjian denganku dan jadilah pelayanku._ _Binding Resurrection_ _!"_

Kilauan cahaya biru muncul dari lengan Naruto dan turun pada gadis itu. Formasi sihir bersegi enam pun muncul di bawah nya.

"Hooo.. Jadi itu menyembuhkan seluruh lukanya juga… Yosshh!" Ujar Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

Tubuhnya terluka, tapi dengan cepat disembuhkan. Serius, akan menjijikan kalau dia tetap seperti itu dengan semua organ tubuhnya menonjol keluar.

Cahaya itu pun tetap berada di sana selama sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

Mungkin pertanda kalau dia sudah dihidupkan kembali.

"H—Hei, Valerie? Bangunlah?" Naruto berkata sembari Menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan takut, untuk memastikan apa dia masih hidup.

Lalu, mata berwarna gelapnya pun terbuka.

Matanya tak redup. Itu adalah mata yang didukung dengan jiwanya.

Dia bernapas. Kulitnya yang cantik pun terlihat, payudaranya sedikit berayun.

" Yosssh,.. Percobaan pertama berhasil!"

"E—Eh? A-aku... hidup? B-bukannya tadi aku sudah mati?" Ujar Valerie sedikit tergagap

Bahkan gadis cantik itu tak menyadari Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia pun memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memanggilnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

Naruto tak berada dalam situasi yang hanya bisa menunggunya. Takkan ada yang berubah kalau demon lainnya datang, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

Dan Naruto berpikir dia mungkin akan mengatakan kalau tangannya itu kotor atau semacamnya.

Dan akan kubunuh kalau dia menyentuh dirinya.

Tapi... bukan itu yang terjadi.

"O-oh... H-hai..." Valerie menanggapi Naruto dengan sedikit tersipu. Saat dia meraih tangannya dan berdiri, ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan terpesona layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

...Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang harusnya Naruto pikirkan.

"A-ano.. A-aku Valerie Tepest. Umm... boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"... Haaah?"

' _Kenapa dia bertanya begitu? Bukannya dia tahu kalau aku ini Uzumaki Naruto?'_

"A-anoo, apa kau tidak inign memberitahuku? Ma-maaf." Valerie menunduk, air mata pun muncul di pelupuk matanya.

' _H-huh? Ada apa ini? Kurasa mungkin aku perlu memeriksa wajahku setelah ini.'_

"Hei, Tepest-san"

"Pa-panggil saja aku Valerie"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk memanggilmu begitu" Naruto dengan cepat menjawab Valerie, akan menjadi masalah kalau dia tak menjelaskan siapa dirinya sendiri ketika Valerie akan menemani perjalanannya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto harus memberitahu Valerie. dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi kayaknya dia terlihat lebih baik pada dirinya sekarang.

"Aku.. Uzumaki Naruto"

"... Eh? Uzumaki Naru... E-ehhhhh?" Valerie membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Cukup lucu untuk dilihat.

"Ya. Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto yang sama dipanggil ke dunia ini bersama kalian semua"

"T-Tidak mungkin...!" Valerie menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Kelihatannya harapannya baru saja musnah.

Aku mulai merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Valerie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"... ... ..."

"Hei"

"... Jangan bicara padaku, tahu dirilah"

"... Hah"

Saat dia tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya, ia langsung kembali pada diri dia sebenarnya.

Tapi kali ini, kedudukan mereka sudah terbalik.

Naruto yang kuat, dan dia yang lemah.

"Valerie. Ini bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah. Kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Naruto dingin dan menatap wajah Valerie dengan datar

"Hahhh.. Bicara apa kau ini! Apa kau tak tahu diri?!" Valerie berkata begitu, lalu dia melafalkan mantra.

" _Roh api, bakarlah dia!_ _ **Fireball**_ !"

Bola api yang seharusnya muncul di udara pun tak kunjung muncul. Valerie berkedip, bingung.

"E-ehh.. K-kenapa!? Mana -ku seharusnya cukup!?"

"Fufufu.. Kenapa tidak kau perisksa status-mu saja untuk mencari tahunya?" Ucap Naruto menyeringai. dan mungkin akan terlihat mirip seorang penjahat.

" _**O-open**_ !" Ujar Valerie tergagap

.

.

 _ **Valerie Tepest**_

 _ **Job :** High-Grade Slave Lv.2_

 _ **Stamina :** 620_

 _ **Mana :** 520_

 _ **Strength :** 190_

 _ **Resistance :** 200_

 _ **Dexterity :** 320_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special Abilities :**_

 **· [Auto Heal]** _Mengembalikan 5 stamina setiap 10 menit_

 **Speicial Conditions :**

 **· [High-Grade Slave]** _Master : Uzumaki Naruto. Setiap serangan terhadap master-mu diblokir. Dipaksa patuh sampai dilepaskan ._

.

.

"A-apa apaan ini...?" ujar Valerie terkejut. Dengan nada sedikit berteriak

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya aku bisa melihat status siapa pun yang jadi budakku. Aku juga melihat status Valerie yang muncul di hadapanku"_ gumam Naruto dalam hati _._

"Sekarang kau mengerti, 'kan Valerie? Aku ini majikanmu, dan kau itu budakku. Kau tak bisa melawanku"

"Mana mungkin aku mau menerimanya!"

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Lagian, bukannya ini karma atas perbuatanmu selama ini terhadapku?"

"A-aku tak melakukan apapun!"

"Benar, kau memang tak melakukannya dan menyiksaku seperti yang lainnya, tapi kau juga tak berusaha menolongku. Itulah dosamu"

"I-itu tidak m-mungkin..."

"Apa kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku? Kau pasti tidak tahu, 'kan? Setiap harinya, aku di siksa, dihajar, dicaci maki. Apa kau pikir bisa memahami perasaanku ini?"

Valerie sama sekali tak bisa menanggapinya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Kalaupun dia paham, dia takkan bisa melakukannya.

Naruto pasti akan marah jika dia langsung mangatakan kalau dia bisa memahaminya.

"... Cih, cepat tutupi payudaramu dan jawab pertanyaanku" Ujar Naruto mendecih sembari memberinya jubah yang dia kenakan.

"A-apa?"

"Jubahku. Pakai itu agar kau tak kedinginan. Barusan kau sudah mati"

"A-aku tak membutuhkan belas kasihmu..."

"Walaupun dari tadi kakimu sudah gemetaran? Jangan membuatku tertawa"

"... Hmph" Valerie mengambil jubah dari lengan Naruto dan dengan enggan memakainya.

"… ….. …." Setelah memelototi Naruto dengan tajam, dia berhenti seakan mengubah pikirannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"…. … …."

"Huh? Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Dan jangan lihat ke sini!"

"... Terserahlah"

Saat Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan, Valerie terjatuh di samping kanannya dan berujar pelan.

" _Arigatou_.." .

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit.. Itu adalah kata-kata yang sudah lama belum pernah dia dengar... lalu Naruto menyungginkan bibirnya sedikit dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

~And Cut~

.

.

 **Author note :**

Yooo hallo saya author baru hehe

Fufufufu.. akhirnya beres juga chapter 1… Yahhh walaupun masih sedikit sih wordnya.. maaf

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan ? Jelek? Mainstream? Atau yang lainnya? Yaa itu sih para reader sendiri yang menilainya..

Dan juga terima kasih kepada kalian semua, yang telah meriview, memfollow dan menfavoritkan fanfic saya ini.. itu sungguh membuat ku senang hahaha

Untuk balasan review maaf belum bisa saya balas.. mungkin chapter depan akan saya balas satu persatu hehe

Mungkin segitu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan.. See You Next Chapter…


End file.
